La trahison d'Aphrodite
by ChiibiToora
Summary: La bataille contre les Titans et finis, la paix et enfin revenue ... enfin presque ... Percy qui pensait profiter de ce moment de sérénité pour les partager avec sa belle, se voit désormais lancé dans une nouvelle aventure contre une déesse qui cache beaucoup mieux son jeu que l'on aurait pu le croire ... suspens, amour mais aussi amitié sont au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : la trahison d'Aphrodite**

**auteur : **moi, et uniquement moi !

**spoiler :** la première série, mais il s'agit ici d'une inspiration de l'oeuvre magnifique de Rick Riordan

**Disclaimer :** Je tiens tout de même a préciser que toute la dimension et personnages ne sont pas le fruit de ma création mais bien celle de l'auteur. Je ne reçois donc aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note :** je précise tout de même que cette fanfiction inspiré de l'univers de Percy Jackson, ne correspond pas du tout a la suite publié par l'auteur. Toutefois grand nombre des personnages seront ceux parut et connut par l'oeuvre, mais beaucoup d'autre seront inventé(e)s. Pour les yeux chaste ou pour les toute petits enfants ... ne soyez pas choqué par certaine scène qui arriveront par la suite ! J'espère perdurait le suspens assez longtemps et que ma fic vous plaira !

**Introduction**** :** La bataille contre les Titans et finis, la paix et enfin revenue ... enfin presque ... Percy qui pensait profiter de ce moment de serenité pour les partager avec sa belle, se voit désormais lancé dans une nouvelle aventure contre une déesse qui cache beaucoup mieu son jeu que l'on aurait pu le croire ... suspens, amour mais aussi amitié sont au rendez-vous.

**Chapitre 1 : Elle n'existe pas ? **

Comme a son habitude, Percy Jackson regardé par sa fenêtre le beau paysage que lui offrait son appartement à Los Angeles. Les nouvelles vues et les déménagements, il connaissait. L'air pur et frais de la mer lui enivrait les narines lui donnant force et ambition. mais bizarrement il se sentait nostalgique, Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il avait battu Les Titans en laissant ainsi la place tant chérie des Dieux entre leurs mains. Le goût de la victoire il savait ce que c'était, à la fois un sentiments de puissance, de grandeur et de force, ce qui le rendait si irrésistible et craquant aux yeux de certaine. Mais son été qui avait été annoncé comme « le méga-et-génial-été-en-tête-à-tête-avec-Annabeth » c'était transformé en un véritable chantier de reconstruction du pays de son père Poséidon. Adieu les grandes balades et les duels !

Cependant les travaux étaient terminés depuis deux semaines, et les tentatives de rendez-vous avec la belle se soldaient à chaque fois par un échec. En tout six sorties, six interrompus soit par des monstres mythiques ayant encore soif de vengeance, soit par sa mère qui trouvait le moyen de pointer son nez au meilleur moment.

Percy pris sa tête dans ses mains

**Argh ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! A croire que les dieux sont contre moi et cet amour ! **dit-il a moitié énervé et déçu. **Mais qu'ai-je fais Aphrodite pour mérité ça ! **

**Ben tu as failli trompé Annabeth avec Rachel, cette sirène quand tu faisais la reconstruction du palais de ton cher père Poseidon et je doute même que tu n'es eu des vue sur Thalia, fille de Zeus !** La jeune femme qui fixait le miroir à la recherche de la moindre imperfection à corriger, était apparue sur le lit du jeune homme.

**Il n'y a jamais rien eu de tel entre Thalia et… Mais Aphrodite que faites vous dans ma chambre ?!** Tellement sur qu'il se parlait a lui-même Percy n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la déesse très légèrement vêtue dans sa chambre.

**Eh bien jeune homme fougueux c'est comme cela que l'on accueil la plus belle des plus belle ? Range ton air choqué et hautain en ma présence, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que la déesse de l'amour et de la beauté descend voir le plus vaillant des héros… !** Aphrodite lui sussura ces dernier mots tout en se rapprochant de l'oreille du jeune adolescent de 16 ans.

Percy rougit, effectivement il pouvait être peu commun d'avoir l'incarnation même de la beauté et de l'amour dans sa chambre, et surtout si légèrement vêtue il restait tout de même un garçon de 16 ans. Mais la vue de la déesse était beaucoup moins étonnante car il en avait quasiment pris l'habitude. Même si ses long cheveux blond, ou brun suivant son humeur, coulait sur ses épaules et que sa tunique blanche très courte ( - elle s'arretait bien au dessus des genoux- ) et très échancrée, Il avait presque trouvé normal de la voir apparaitre à ce moment là. Après tout elle avait passé son été à le harcelé soit par d'énorme bouquets de fleur qui lui demandé d'être le père de son enfant ( - Oui, oui Elle avait carrement craqué sur lui depuis sa victoire, mais malheureusement se débarasser d'un dieux ou d'une déesse c'est pas si facile - ) soit en se matérialisant comme ici dans des tenues beaucoup trop légère à son gout et à celui d'Annabeth. Car oui en plus de sa mère qui pointait tout le temps son nez, Aphrodite avait la facheuse **HABITUDE**d'apparaitre au moment même ou le jeune homme allez dire à Annabeth qu'il l'aimait ou au moment des fameux baisers.

**Aphrodite, Je ne veux guère vous manquez de respect, mais je me dois de décliner encore votre demande … JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE LE PERE D'UN DE VOS ENFANTS !** dit-il en se retenant de s'enerver, ce qui est très dur pour un sang-mélée.

**Mais tu n'as pas le choix !** dit-elle en lui caressant la joue .** Tu es si attirant, sensuuuuel voir même de plus en plus SEXY en grandissant ! **elle appuya sur le mot « sexy » en l'obligeant à la regarder.

**Je vous remercie cela me touche … Mais c'est NON !** dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Malgré le fait qu'il commençait à sentir la chaleur monté, l'ambiance était tellement dure à supporter qu'elle en devenait pesante. Après tout la déesse de l'amour qui vous fait des avances comme celle-la c'est dure de resister. En tant normal quand un dieux ou une déesse drague un mortel c'est carrement impossible de dire non, mais alors la quand c'est **LA** fameuse **APHRODITE** qui s'y met, elle ne lésigne pas sur les moyens de séductions, c'en était presque exhubérant.

Percy repris son calme, pris la déesse par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux :

**NON car j'aime Annabeth ! donc je vous en supplie chère déesse, laissez moi tranquil, si c'est des sacrifices dont vous avez besoin j'en ferai en votre nom… mais maintenant laissez moi seul et laissez moi profiter des petits moments que je peux passer avec Annabeth … MERCI !** Percy ne lacha pas son regard et s'aperçut que celui d'Aphrodite été peu à peu en train de changer.

**Es-tu sur de toi mon garçon ?** dit la déesse dans un ton qui lui était méconnaissable.

**Oh que oui, même plus que sur … CERTAIN.**

**Je te laisse une chance d'oter ces mots de ta bouche, tu as 5 secondes.**

**Mais je les oterait pas déesse, … Je ne veux pas, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir ce qu'est d'aimer une personne !** il commençait vraiment à s'impatienté, en plus de se faufiler chez lui en douce et sans permission, celle-ci avait le culot de lui donner des ordres dans ses paroles.

**JE connais effectivement… et JE me permet ainsi de te dire jeune HERO, que tu viens de me mettre en colère !** dit-elle en se reculant et en disparaissant petit a petit…

**Mais qu'ai-je fais pour te mettre en colère, hormis éprouver de l'amour pour Annabeth…**

**L'Amour… justement… fais attention à toi … tu pourrais ne plus connaitre ce sentiment dans les jours à venir jeune MALE ! **

Et elle disparut complétement, laissant Percy seul à nouveau dans sa chambre complétement perdu. La seule pensée qu'il eu à ce moment la c'était d'appeler Annabeth. Il prit le téléphone et appela chez elle cependant il tomba malheureusement sur sa belle-mère. Il lui demanda alors avec politesse et empressement de lui passer Annabeth … et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant ces mots :

« Excusez moi jeune Percy, .. c'est ça ? … mais mon Mari et mon n'avons jamais eu de fille nommée Annabeth… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! je voulais vous transmettre par avance le chapitre 2, a fin de mettre en place une durée moins longue entre chaque chapitre. A partir de maintenant il faudra attendre plus ou moins 1 semaine entre chacun. **

**J'espère en tout cas que le premier chapitre vous a plut et que le deuxième vous plaira aussi ;) N'hesitez pas avec les review je prendrais mon temps de répondre à chacune d'entre elle :) **

**Lilas Pradalise : **eh oui ma chère beta reader, je te dissimule beaucoup de chose, aussi non tu n'aurai plus aucun plaisir de les lire en avant première et de me corriger ;) ... disparu, ou tout simplement enlevé et effacer de leur mémoire ... tu verra bien

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Elle me vient en aide**

Il avait pris le temps de tout raconter à sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas, … Annabeth n'existait pas ? Mais ce n'était pas possible, il y avait une erreur ! Sa mère essaya de le calmer, elle pensait qu'il s'était trompé de numéro, et essaya à son tour de joindre les parents de la jeune fille. Mais le résultat fut le même.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, Annabeth ne pouvait pas être le fruit de son imagination ! Il prit alors les clés de la maison et sorti furieux. Il fallait qu'il se calme, afin de percer à jour le problème qui se posait alors à lui. Mais réfléchir seul lui était carrément insupportable, d'habitude le puit-de-sagesse ce n'était pas lui, mais bien elle. Il marchait alors le long de l'étendue marine, royaume de son père. Et il s'est alors demandé qui de Tyson son demi-frère Cyclope, de Grover ou de Rachel était le mieux placé pour l'aider. C'est alors qu'il vit une masse noire arriver droit sur lui, à une vitesse assez surprenante d'ailleurs … voir un peu trop !

Percy se jeta sur le côté afin d'éviter d'être propulsé contre le mur, à peine eut-il le temps de se remettre sur pied qu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête :

_**- Yo Patron !**_ dit le pégase noir

**- BlackJack ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu pourrais quand même faire plus attention tu as failli me tuer à l'instant !**

_**- Eh bien patron, c'est comme ça qu'on accueil son meilleur ami et destrier ?**_ dit BlackJack tout en ruminant et en me soufflant à la figure

**- Je n'ai pas le temps de rire, et encore moins le temps de te laver comme tu as l'habitude de me demander … Annabeth a disparu, du moins c'est ce que je suppose … **BlackJack ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'il continua a parler

_**- Je viens de la part de la rouquine … tu sais celle que tu as embrassé l'été dernier.**_

Percy rougit en se rappelant du baiser fougueux et inattendu de son amie Rachel Dare, faut dire que ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on croisait une humaine qui pouvait voir au travers de la brume. D'ailleurs en parlant de Rachel, qu'était-elle devenue ?

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Désormais elle occupait son nouveau poste en tant que nouvelle oracle dans une petite grotte bien agencée selon ses goûts. La petit rouquine aux airs de rebelle face à son père riche, ne le laissait guère indifférent, d'ailleurs il avait longuement hésité et réfléchis sur : « Est-ce que j'aime Rachel ? » ou « Est-ce que j'aime Annabeth ? » . Bien évidemment le choix fut dur mais il s'était retourné vers celle qui avait toujours était la pour lui.

**- Bon mon brave … que me veux Rachel ? **repris Percy

_**- Elle veut te voir au plus vite ! Ce matin elle est venue me tirer de mon sommeil comme une hystérique, me menaçant de me priver de mon repas si je ne venais pas te chercher ! Une vrai folle !**_

**- BlackJack … tu sais pourquoi elle veut me parler … et s'il te plait … ARRETE DE ME SOUFFLER AU VISAGE ! Je veux bien que Rachel t'es énervé mais RESTE POLIS**

_**- Oh pardon patron !**_ Le pégase releva sa tête et regarda au loin. _**Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai rien compris à son charabia … apparemment Annabeth serait en danger , mais bon je sais que c'est faux, vu que tu m'as parlé d'elle… **_

**- Black … Aurais tu seulement écouté ce que j'ai dit, ou seulement ton ventre ?** il passa la main dans ses cheveux et grimpa sur le pégase ! **Allez mon vieux fonce, je veux entendre ce que Rachel a à me dire…**

BlackJack pris son envol au dessus de l'océan, selon lui c'était un raccourci pour aller à la grotte de sa chère amie. Percy regardait au loin, et voyait le paysage qui disparaissait au fur et à mesure, laissant la vision de son appartement et de la plage comme un simple horizon. En pensant à son appartement, il prit conscience qu'il était encore parti sur un coup de tête et sans prévenir sa mère. Il se dit alors qu'il la préviendrait après avoir vu Rachel par le biais de l'aquarium qui se trouvait dans son bungalow…

Son bungalow, il se demandait alors comment il avait était réparé, si la colonie s'en était bien sortit avec les travaux pendant que lui avait était contraint de restaurer le château de son père. Tout en pensant à cela, Percy n'avait pas remarqué le changement de décor, la plage ensoleillée avait laissé place à une rivière beaucoup moins profonde que l'océan. A la vue de la dense et mystérieuse forêt qui la bordait , il comprit qu'il était arrivé à sa deuxième maison : la colonie des Sang-mélées. Il la regarda avec insistance, espérant voir au loin ses ami(e)s et confrères de guerre.

_**- Hey patron, tu as l'air nostalgique !**_

**- Tu as bien raison mon gars, voir tout ce monde se reconstruire et refaire leur vie me rends plutôt triste… Rachel est encore loin ?**

_**- Non non j'arrive la j'te dépose**_

A peine arrivé au bord de la grotte, Percy comprit qu'il n'était pas dans un lieu commun. Même s'il se demandait comment son amie pouvait vivre dans un lieu si étroit et profond, ce qui le choqua le plus ce fut bien la personne qui se trouvait alors devant lui. Elle était bien loin l'époque ou la jeune Rachel abordé ses cheveux court remonté en queue de cheval, et vêtue d'un jeans et d'une tee shirt. Maintenant ce qu'il voyait le laissa bouche bée. Rachel avait les cheveux qui lui tombait en cascade dans son dos, lui donnant ainsi un charme encore plus fou qu'elle ne pouvait l'avoir. Sa tunique blanche à la mode grecque lui allait a merveille, mettant en avance ces courbes délicates et parfaite selon lui. Il descendit du dos BlackJack, qui le salua par le biais d'un hennissement, puis observa Rachel pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci coupe enfin ce silence quasi-pesant.

**- Eh bien Percy, on dirait que tu ne m'as jamais vu auparavant !** dit-elle amusée … **Oui je sais si c'est mon physique qui te choques, dis toi que pour moi ça l'était encore plus en me réveillant un matin comme cela… A croire qu'Apollon m'a jeté un sort pour ressembler à son fantasme !**

Elle éclata encore de rire, mais cette fois-ci c'était car elle c'était aperçut que Percy n'était toujours pas revenu avec elle. Elle lui donna alors une petite tape, qui le ramena à la dure réalité.

**- Rachel, tu … comment dire … tu as changé !** dit-il en tournant les yeux et en rougissant

**- Ouais je sais ! Mais calme tes ardeurs pauvre idiot, si je t'ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour que tu profites de moi et de mon corps si SUBLIME**

Elle dit cela avec tellement de décontraction et d'ambiguïté, qu'il était dure de cerner le vrai du faux.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? Sais-tu ce qui ce passe avec Annabeth ? Si c'est le cas aide moi Rachel j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir !**

**- En effet mais avant cela il faut que l'on rentre dans la grotte, je ne peux guère te donner de prophétie parfaite, si nous nous tenons dehors !**

Ils rentrèrent dans la grotte, et là La décoration ne surprit pas beaucoup Percy. En effet, l'on pouvait voir encore tout ce qui pouvait tenir à cœur pour Rachel. Que ce soit des photos souvenir, ou encore des objets, on aurait dit que la jeune fille ne tenait pas à oublier son passé. Les deux jeunes adolescents s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, et Rachel prit la parole.

**- J'ai vu dans un de mes songes, la Déesse Aphrodite, qui se soulevée pour commencer un complot. Au début je ne savais guère qui était le héros qu'elle souhaitait, cependant il ne fut pas trop dur de comprendre que tu étais la victime.**

**- Comment cela ce fait ? Elle m'a certes harcelé tout l'été, mais je n'ai en aucun cas sentis un danger émanant de sa part…**

**- En es-tu bien sur Persée ?**

En entendant Rachel l'appeler comme cela, Percy en eu froid dans le dos. Il venait de comprendre, qu'elle n'était plus avec lui, que c'était bien quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait. Il allait donc recevoir la première prédiction de Rachel.

**- Je sens pourtant un grand danger… elle usera de tout les moyens pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut de toi. Mais ce n'est pas par la guerre qu'il faudra y répondre mais bien par l'amour…**

**- Que dois-je faire, éclaire moi ! Dois-je demander une quête ?**

C'est alors que le temps se refroidit et que Rachel entra dans une sorte de transe où elle lui donna sa prophétie.

_**« Au lendemain de la disparition tu partiras chercher l'être aimé.**_

_**Mais tes obstacles seront bien différents des précedents.**_

_**Des baisers et de tes ennemies tu trouveras la voix à suivre.**_

_**Mais le doute qui se placera dans ton cœur pourra changer ton destin**_

_**Pour le pire ou le meilleur, elle liguera contre toi, laissant place à la véritable protagoniste de l'histoire »**_

Le silence retomba, et Percy n'arrivait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire la prophétie. Rachel reprit alors connaissance et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle fut surprise de l'expression que le jeune garçon abordait

**- Percy … Tu vas bien ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review réponse : **

**-Suna :** Je m'en excuse par avance, je dois avouer que je rencontre des lacunes à ce niveau... J'espère que j'arriverai a me corriger un maximum

**Disclaimer :** Je tiens tout de même a préciser que toute la dimension et personnages ne sont pas le fruit de ma création mais bien celle de l'auteur. Je ne reçois donc aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note :** je tiens a préciser que Percy et un tant soit peu différent de notre Cher personnage. Il n'est pas un dragueur mais juste un tombeur sans même le vouloir ! Je m'excuse notamment du retard de la publication de ce chapitre :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Elle veut se joindre à moi.**

Les mots de Rachel résonnaient encore dans la boîte cranienne du garçon. Mais qu'elle était donc cette étrange prophétie, qu'elle venait de lui donner. C'est comme si elle lui donnait la permission et même l'obligation de tromper Annabeth afin de la retrouver, ce qu'il trouva totalement absurde. Il avait beau se la répeter ces vers, la seule partie qui lui était restée en mémoire c'était :

_**« Des baisers et de tes ennemies tu trouveras la voix à suivre. »**_

Même si l'idée en elle-même était plaisante ( en effet, il ne faut pas oublier que Percy reste tout de même un jeune adolescent, mais surtout un vrai tombeur de la gente féminine), il devenait tout renfrogné à l'idée d'embrasser une autre que celle qui occupait une grande place ou qui occupait tout son cœur. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait le tournis, et plus il avait le tournis, plus il se sentait mal. Quelques temps après, Percy se sentit tomber dans les pommes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Percy se réveilla d'un bond et regarda autour de lui, la grotte aménagée de Rachel avait laissé place à ce qu'il semblait être son nouveau bungalow. Même s'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'original, il y avait toutefois de nouveaux éléments qui étaient là pour rappeler ses exploits de l'année passée. Il se leva d'un bond, profita qu'il n'y ai personne dans sa deuxième maison pour appeler sa mère. C'est alors que l'image de celle-ci apparut. Elle était accoudée sur le balcon et elle regardait l'océan, sans doute attendait-elle l'appel de son fils, car à peine le vit-elle qu'elle commença à le harceler de question.

**-Eh bien mon chéri, tu es encore parti sans rien me dire ! Alors tu as retrouvé Annabeth ? Tu sais comment faire ? Je me suis dit que peut-être était-elle à la colonie suite à une grosse dispute ? Car si tu es à la colonie, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu passera le bonjours a Grover ? Et…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir de questionner son fils, que Percy l'arrêta et s'excusa de son départ, qui une fois de plus avait été fait à l'improviste. Il s'arrangea ses cheveux, plus ou moins ébourrifé et commença à répondre aux questions de sa mère.

**-En ce qui concerne Annabeth, non elle n'est pas là malheureusement … et tout porte à croire que c'est bien Aphrodite qui l'a kidnappé par jalousie.**

**-Tu crois que c'est possible mon chéri… Je te dis ça, car il parait bien puérile qu'une déesse de son envergure s'amuse à cela juste parce que tu lui a refusé de faire une progéniture.** Elle s'arreta en voyant la grimace que son fils faisait après avoir employé le mot « progéniture », et lui fit signe de continuer.

**-Justement maman, c'est ce qu'il parait le plus logique, après tout la déesse de l'amour qui me fait des avances, moi qui y refuse, et …** Il rougit à la suite de sa phrase **… la fille que j'aime qui disparait. Pour moi il n'y a pas plus logique. Je pense d'ailleurs que j'irais m'entretenir avec quelques enfants de celle-ci. Après je suis allé voir Rachel, tu sais qu'elle est la nouvelle oracle, et elle m'a donné une prophétie, je vais donc demander à Chiron, l'accord pour faire une quête, mais je pense que celle-ci risque d'être assez compliquée et différente des autres. **

Sa mère le regarda avec perplexité, pour elle, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être plus bizarre que le labyrhinte de Dédale, ou encore se battre pendant 2 mois contre minimum vingts-monstre envoyé par Cronos et son armée. Percy continua a s'expliquer, et au moment ou il allait dire à sa mère d'essayer a nouveau d'appeler les parents d'Annabeth, une visite très inatendu tapa à la porte de son bungalow. Il fit vite signe à sa mère qu'il devait la laisser et regarda la jeune fille très farouche qui était à sa porte.

**-Cla…Clarisse ?** il écarquilla tellement les yeux, que même une chouette en aurait été jalouse. **Je … euh … Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Clarisse arrangea ses cheveux, et fit mine de seulement venir pour lui demander pourquoi il était revenu maintenant, et surtout pourquoi Annabeth n'était plus la.

**-J'ai … euh … j'ai entendu que tu étais revenu Bouffon… euh Percy. **

En entendant son prénom dans la bouche de Clarisse sa pire «ennemie», depuis qu'il avait faillit faire de gros dégat sur son cher Papa Arès, cela lui glaça presque le sang.

**-Euh oui oui, j'ai un petit souci a régler ? Que me veux-tu ? Chiron me demande peut être ?**

**-NON, euh pardon .. non, en faite**. Elle se tortiller les cheveux. **J'ai entendu dire qu'Annabeth n'était pas avec toi, donc je voulais savoir si tu n'étais plus avec elle… ou enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Percy failllit perdre l'équilibre en entendant ça, la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment a été « Là non Aphrodite, tu vas trop loin ». Il ne savait plus quoi faire, Clarisse s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, et elle était désormais tellement proche de son visage qu'il sentait sa respiration et son souffle sur lui. Il déglutit et hésita entre l'assomer pour qu'elle redevienne la vraie Clarisse c'est-à-dire celle qui est prête a le tuer aux moindres faits et gestes, ou alors se laisser tenter par ces lèvres qui sentait le gloss à la fraise… A LA FRAISE ? Rien que ce parfum sonner faux, il ne savait plus quoi faire, et c'est à de moment précis que Grover entra dans le bungalow.

**-Percy, je saaaaa… WOH ? mais qu'est-ce tu fou mec ?**

**-Au lieu de parler viens m'aider ou je vais me f…** ! il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Clarisse se jetta littéralement sur lui et l'embrassa aussi sauvagement que les flammes qu'Arès avait dans ses yeux, puis il entendit un gros BOUM et Clarisse tomba sur le côté pour laisser entrevoir Grover avec une pelle (qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait ou ) dans les mains. **Merci vieux … maintenant apporte moi le desinfectant ou je vais mourir.**

Grover était encore sous le choc de la scène, malgré le fait que Perc lui avait tout raconter en la présence tout aussi surpris de Chiron. Deux heures s'était déjà écoulé et Clarisse n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits, ce dont Percy profita pour mettre les choses au clair, et demander la permission de quête à Chiron encore sous le choc de l'histoire.

**-Je t'accorde cette quête, mais es-tu sur que tu n'as rien fais pour que … enfin pour que Clarisse se jette littéralement sur toi ?**

**-Chiron… je te le jure… La déesse de l'amour en a après moi… elle devait manipuler Clarisse, en tout cas je n'ai rien fait !** cette histoire commençait réellement à l'agacer.

**-J'espère surtout pour toi qu'Annabeth n'a rien vu de là ou elle est cachée, sinon tu risque de passer un sale quart d'heure mon gars.** Interrompis Grover

**-Ne m'en parle pas j'en tremble déjà ! Mais je veux absolument la retrouver et lui avouer et enfin lui dire …** il s'interrompis car il avait toujours du mal a dire « Je t'aime » en pensant à Annabeth.

**-Eh vieux arrete de rougir, on dirait un feu tricolore. **

**-Tu es très drôle Grover, je pense que je ressortirais cette blague lors du repas de ce soir.** Dit Chiron. **En attendant je t'autorise donc cette quête et tu partiras dès demain,cependant tu ne peux pas partir seul donc Grover t'accompagnera.**

**-Ainsi que moi.**

Les garçons étaient tellement occupé qu'il n'avait pas vu que Clarisse avait repris connaissance. Elle regarda Percy et fit une grimace de dégouts.

**-Désolé Bouffon, je crois que ce gâteau qui était sur mon lit avait quelque chose dedans, en tout cas je ne veux pas que tu parles de quoi que se soit à qui que se soit ! tu m'as comprise ? Ou sinon je t'écorche vif ?**

**-Eh oh calme toi, c'est pas toi qui a été embrassé par une fille sans que tu t'y attende**. Il vit que Clarisse avait rougit un tout petit peu en entendant le mot « embrasser».** Et tu m'explique pourquoi tu veux m'accompagner ? si c'est encore pour me sauter dessus laisse tomber Clarisse !**

Clarisse allait l'assomer, mais Chiron et Grover s'interposérent Celle-ci recula et s'assit sur le lit qui servait de lit pour Tyson, le demi-frère Cyclope de Percy. Elle pris un chouchou et s'attacha les cheveux en queue-de-cheval avant de regarder les trois personnes devant elle dans les yeux.

**-Je suis allée voir Rachel la semaine dernière car je ne comprenais pas un rêve que je faisais chaque nuit. Je voulais qu'elle me l'explique et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que prochainement j'aurai une quête a faire avec un fils d'un des trois puissants dieux. Nico n'étant pas revenue, j'en déduis que le « puissant » fils n'est autre que toi. J'allais venir te dire ça quand j'ai aperçu le gâteau sur mon lit, et que je l'ai goûté. La suite vous la connaissait. Elle tourna la tête.**

**-Qu'elle était ce rêve Clarisse ?** demanda Percy, toujours persuadé que Clarisse n'était pas la troisième équipière idéale.

Clarisse regarda Percy dans les yeux, puis n'osa pas lui raconter son rêve. Elle se leva précipitamment frolant le jeune adolescent, puis une fois dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle regarda Percy, puis Grover et enfin Chiron.

**-Demain je pars avec vous, et crois moi, cela n'est pas du tout ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Le seul truc la seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que je te serais utile au contrairement a ce que tu pense**

Elle quitta la bungalow, Percy allait riposter quand Chiron s'eclaircit la voix :

**-Demain Percy … tu méneras ta quête pour retrouver Annabeth avec Grover et Clarisse. Et je ne peux m'y opposer. **

Chiron quitta egalement le bungalow, laissant Percy tomber sur le lit et Grover completement abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Je tiens tout de même a préciser que toute la dimension et personnages ne sont pas le fruit de ma création mais bien celle de l'auteur. Je ne reçois donc aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

**Note :** voila le chapitre 4, je m'excuse de l'attente qu'il y a eut pour sa parution. Je vais écrire les chapitres 5 à 10 aussi vite que possible pour me rattraper ! en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! a plus tard tout le monde :D

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ca commence bien … !**

**- Percy, hey mec réveille toi !**

Percy ouvra les yeux, il devait être six heure du matin a en juger la lumière très faible qui éclairait le ciel. Il allait pour se relever quand il vit la tête du satyre un peu trop proche de la sienne. Il se laissa retomber, en poussant des jurons de menaces à Grover. Il avait peu dormis la nuit dernière, et même s'il savait que sa mission pour sauver la fille qu'il aimait; il se rappelait également que Clarisse, fille d'Arès se joignait a leur voyage. Il ne voulait en aucun cas voir sa tête au lever du soleil, du moins a ce qu'Apollon voulait faire passer pour un lever de soleil. Grover se releva en tapant sur le torse de Percy, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se rendormir, car apparemment un monstre tournait déjà en rond dehors. Au moment ou il allait se lever une ombre menaçante se fit au dessus de lui, il cria tellement fort qu'il tomba du lit.

**- Mais tu es malade Clarisse… JAMAIS … mais alors JAMAIS tu me refais ça ! j'allais me lever mais avec ta tête devant moi comme ça-aaaaaargh**

**- Arrête de brailler espèce de poisson-qui-pue, tu veux récupérer ta copine alors bouge ton cul un peu ! **

Clarisse tirait Percy par le col de son t-shirt, quand celui-ci arriva a se dégager, pour se lever et lui faire comprendre qu'il était assez grand pour continuer tout seul.

**- C'est bon tu me lâche maintenant, on n'a pas commençais(é) que déjà tu me considère(s) comme un incapable**. Percy était remonté, ce n'est pas qu'il appréciait pas du tout Clarisse, mais il était remonté ce matin, comme ci quelqu'un s'amusait à le mettre en colère, sans même voir qui.

**- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça le mioche ! Je me suis levée plutôt, tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour dormir, alors que hier tu pleurnichais pour Annabeth !** Clarisse commençait devenir aussi rouge que son « papa » Arès.

Il allait pour riposter quand Chiron apparut et se mit au milieu des deux jeunes gens au point de se battre, il fit signe a Percy d'aller prendre sa douche afin de pouvoir partir comme prévu dans une demi-heure. Il le regarda partir à nouveau en direction de son bungalow, puis se tourna vers Clarisse et la regarda non pas avec fureur mais avec interrogation.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous disputiez a cette heure-ci et avant même votre départ ? **

**- Il ne se levait pas, il dormait… pour quelqu'un qui criait à l'agonie hier je le trouve bien flemmard … je ne vois pas ou est le problème, et si je dois être comme ça tout le trajet il n'y a aucun soucis.**

Chiron allait pour lui répondre quand le soleil devient un peu trop aveuglant, il prit par la taille Clarisse et se jeta sur le côté. En se relevant il vit une voiture de course et de luxe qui brillait aussi bien de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Grover et Percy alerté par le bruit des freins violent en plein milieu de la colonie. Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur la dernière Porsche mis en vente récemment. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qui était la personne qui se permettait d'arriver en fanfare, au point de réveiller la colonie entière. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond avec des reflets châtains du peu que l'on pouvait entrevoir, sortit de la voiture. Ce qui choqua à première vu ce n'était pas ce sourire si parfait, et encore moins ce corps sculpté à la perfection mais plus l'accoutrement de la personne. Le pantalon court, le t-shirt blanc, un foulard et un béret sur la tête, on aurait dit que celui-ci sortait tout droit d'un film français des années 60.

Chiron se remis sur ses jambes, tout en tenant encore Clarisse. Celle-ci s'enleva des bras de Chiron, complètement absorbé par le magnifique inconnu. Elle hésita puis elle comprit qu'elle avait à faire à comme qui dirait un membre de sa « famille ».

Apollon vit toute les jeunes filles absorbés par sa beauté qui comme à son habitude n'était autre que parfaite. Il s'approcha de Clarisse, lui baisa la main, se tourna vers les autre en passant sa main dans ses cheveux après avoir enlevé le béret de sa tête. Comme toujours, les jeunes filles furent attirées comme un aimant. Il allait pour raconter fleurette avec celle-ci quand Percy, énervé l'appela.

**- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu viens encore faire de nouvelle victime… Apollon, fils de Zeus ?**

**- Eh bien jeune Percy Jackson, je vois qu'elle ne te rate pas… Je viens d'apporter quelque nouvelles qui te seront pour le moins importantes…**

**- Parle !** Percy ne comprenait pas, la vue d'Apollon le mettait hors de lui et cela sans savoir pourquoi, à croire qu'on le manipulait.

**- Tout d'abord… **

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les filles leur lança un magnifique regard perçant, puis retourna vers le groupe de Percy. Il commença alors son monologue pour le moins original.

- … **Connais-tu la fable « l'amoureux et la folle » ?** Il rigola. **Suis-je bête, tu ne peux point la connaître je viens de l'inventer. Alors écoute la bien. **

**L'amoureux et la folle.**

**L'amoureux ayant aimé depuis des années**

**Se trouva fort dépourvu quand l'amour fut perdu**

**Pas beaucoup d'indices a sa disposition**

**Afin de retrouver celle qu'il aimait.**

**Il fut alors bien déçu,**

**De voir que ce n'était autre qu'un amour défendu**

**Qui avait décidé de prendre position.**

**La folle quand à elle,**

**Était bien décidée a se faire aimé.**

**Elle décida de faire ce qui lui plaisait**

**Pour plaire a l'amoureux qui lui plaisait.**

**Cependant, l'amoureux avait le coeur pris **

**Et meurtri par la perte de son amour chéri.**

**Il essaya de comprendre d'où cela venait**

**Quand la folle venait se dénoncée.**

**L'amoureux fou de rage**

**Ne compris pas ce qui se passait,**

**Et refusait de céder à tout chantage.**

**La folle ne lui laissa pas le choix**

**C'était elle ou rien.**

**L'amoureux décida de se rebeller**

**Au point de lever son armée**

**Pour récupérer la vraie fille qu'il aimait. **

**Moral de l'histoire : Méfiez vous des tout puissants, car ils aiment user de leur pouvoir afin d'assouvir leur envie dérisoire.**

Tout le monde se regarda, ce qu'il venait de dire là était complètement incompréhensible, et surtout qu'il n'y avait que très peu de rimes, a croire qu'Apollon était doué pour raconter des choses incompréhensible(s).

**- Eh ben dis donc, a ce que je vois vous ne connaissez guère Jean de la Fontaine. Vous devriez vous étudier le cas très « spécial » de la French-Touch.** Il souria a ses interlocuteurs.

Percy ne tenait plus, il avait trop attendu, et le faite qu'Apollon débatte sur le comment du pourquoi il fallait visiter la France l'énervait de plus en plus.

**- Mais que se passe-t-il a la fin !? Vas-tu répondre à la fin, tu nous retardes dans notre départ.**

**- Eh bien jeune Persée, je retombe sur ce que je disais,… elle ne t'a pas raté. Tu es en colère sans même savoir pourquoi je présume ? ah lalalala cette Aphrodite, prête a tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut..**

Percy ne comprenait pas, d'accord Aphrodite ne voulait pas lui rendre Annabeth, mais en quoi sa colère était lié à cela. Enfin c'était normal d'être énervé, même si ce fut une fureur bien différente de l'habitude. Il tapa du pied car il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi le lever aussi tôt ? Pourquoi l'embêter ? Pourquoi lui, il était si gentil… Hein ? Il s'arrêta net de penser.

Apollon vit alors la réaction bizarre de Percy, et rigola tellement fort que sa dentition éclaira encore plus la colonie. IL regarda alors Chiron, et vit que le centaure avait également compris ce qui se passait chez Percy. Mais il y avait dans son regard comme un espoir de se tromper. Aphrodite n'aurait quand même pas fait ça juste pour se venger du refus de Percy.

Percy se mit a pleurer de colère, il se sentait incompris comme si personne ne l'écoutait, qu'il était transparent comme toujours. Grover et Clarisse restèrent outré des larmes de Percy, Clarisse voulait relever cela, mais Apollon se roulait désormais parterre. Chiron se racla la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait arrêter de rigoler, et alla vers Percy pour le consoler, celui-ci le regarda alors avec interrogation et insistance avant de lui demander ce qui se passait.

**- Chi-chiron… que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi suis-je si « a fleur de peau » ?** Percy renifla.

**- Percy… je ne sais pas trop, du moins j'ai des doutes, qui je pense se confirme par le fait de la réaction d'Apollon.**

Apollon se racla la gorge et se releva puis regarda Percy dans les yeux mais il avait encore envie de rire.

**- Percy Jackson, Aphrodite m'envoie te dire que lors de ta quête tu ne seras pas comme à l'habitude. Tu seras plus sensible, plus facilement en colère… mais surtout plus « féminine »**

Les trois jeune gens se regardèrent outrée, mais qu'avait Aphrodite en tête, voulait-elle faire de Percy une jeune fille ?

Il se laissa tomber et Clarisse et Grover se mirent a côté de lui. Clarisse se retenait de dire une méchanceté, car elle pensait plutôt au poids qu'elle allait devoir se coltiner a croire que c'était pour cette raison que c'était elle et non pas une fille plus « fragile » qui partait avec eux. Grover et Chiron quand a eux, étaient perplexe et n'envisageaient vraiment pas que la déesse ait des idées aussi tordue pour contrecarré La quête de Percy.

Celui-ci se releva et pris a nouveau la parole :

**- Es-tu entrain de dire que je me transforme en fille ?**

**- Non !** apollon rigola. **Pas du tout, je dis juste que tout le long du trajet tu te comporteras comme une fille qui est dans une période difficile « hormonale-ment » parlant. **

Il explosa a nouveau de rire tout en remontant dans la voiture et en repartant en direction du Soleil.

**- Bon courage Percy Jackson ! il va t'en falloir durant cette quête si mystérieuse** !

Percy était a nouveau en colère, a croire que les filles passe aussi vite d'humeur qu'une girouette en plein vent. Il regarda tout le monde qui le fixait avec tellement d'intensité qu'il partit en direction de son bungalow finir de préparer ses affaires qui étaient sur le lit. Il pensait encore et encore, c'est alors que lui revint a l'esprit une partie de la « vision » de Rachel :

_** « Mais tes obstacles seront bien différents des précédents. »**_


End file.
